The reality Paradox
by CandyCian
Summary: Vincent Valentine is a student at Balamb. His best friend Yuffie Kisaragi has just transferred from another school, and it looks like love will blossom..
1. Prolouge

Remake of

The Reality Paradox

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

Chapter 1: Prologue

As a 16 year old teenager you would expect life to be hard, I mean some teenagers get jobs at fast food restaurants or cinemas or whatnot… but not me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vincent Valentine, I attend Balamb School of combat and magic and lead a pretty good laid back life, but I am suffering the drudgery of depression. I would really not like to talk about it, but you may just hear the sad tale some day.

It's around 8:30PM and I'm watching 'Final Fantasy: Last Order' on my sphere player (sphere's are like MP3 players only you can listen to music and watch movies). The lights are off but the light from the sphere puts some colour on my pale face. Although light cannot penetrate my raven black hair, I think it's turning gray.

Enough about that for now though. It's coming up to 10PM so I best go to bed. I put on my chocobo pyjamas and go to sleep (If your wondering what chocobo's are, they are bird-like creatures that inhabit the world).

When I wake up in the morning I put on my cloths: a blue shirt with a red tie, black shoes and trousers. When I have my breakfast I set off for school.

The journey is not so hard since Balamb is only half a mile from Balamb town. If I keep to the road I don't meet any monsters but sometimes I feel adventurous and explore the fire cavern near Balamb.

When I get to school I found a magic draw point and if you whisper "Come to me" you will suddenly gain more magic. Draw points came to Earth around the time when the monsters fell from the moon.

(From this part of the story onwards it will still be Vincent's POV but other people will talk)

'Vinnie' said a cheerful voice 'nice to see you, how was your summer?'

It was Yuffie, a girl who lived in the same street as me, also around the same age as me, she had quite a crazy personality but she is cool. She wore a green top with no sleeves and light brown shorts.

'Hello Yuffie, it's good to see you too, listen, I got Final Fantasy: Last Order on my sphere player' I said in a slightly happier voice than usual.

'Wait, you got WHAT'

'Final Fantasy: Last Order'

'You are so lucky, can I watch it pleeeeeease?'

She gave me the puppy dog eye look.

'Yeah, come over to my house later'

'Yaaaay' shouted Yuffie, she started dancing in joy.

'Ok Yuff, I think that's enough'

She didn't hear me.

'I'm going to my locker; do you want to come with me? It's got your birthday present in it' I provoked her

'Present, yay present' she sang as she started dancing again.

It was true, Yuffie's birthday was tomorrow.

When we got to my locker, I opened it, it contained loads of Final Fantasy pictures, and I took Yuffie's present from the top shelf. I handed it to her, she looked all exited.

'Can I open it now?' she asked.

'Wait until tomorrow'

'C'mon'

'Nope'

The bell went off telling us to get to class.

'Fine you win' said Yuffie with a sad look.

'If you opened it now then it will get stolen'

'That's true'

And with that, I took my Balamb issued pistol from my locker, holstered it, and proceeded with Yuffie into class.


	2. Some changes in my life

The remake of

The Reality Paradox

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

Chapter 2: Some changes in my life

I stepped into class and took my seat with Yuffie at the front of the room.

The classroom was painted blood red with pictures of different weapons and people performing magic. On weapon really caught my eye when I walked in on the first day, The Death Penalty, know to of been used by a man called Lord Rin during the defeat of King Kefka VI.

Our Tutor walked into the room, she was in her early 20s, she had long blond hair and wore a red dress.

'Welcome to your new year at Balamb school of Combat and Magic, I am Instructor Quistis Trepe'

'Hello' we all said.

'Hmm, seems we have a new student, please introduce yourself' she said to me.

'Well, my name is Vincent Valentine; I have been kicked out of my old school, Galbadia, for something I didn't do'

'What did you do?' a boy called Cloud asked.

Cloud wore purple overalls and a brown belt; he also had very strange blond hair that stuck up like lightening

'I didn't do anything' I said getting angry.

'Then what were you accused of' said another boy called Squall.

Squall had a leather jacket on which was miles to small for him, he also had two red belts forming an 'X' shape, between his eyes was a scar that ran down to his nose.

'The headmaster thought I was going to blow up the school, I did hate the school but I was never going to blow it up'

'Ok Vincent, you can sit down know' said Quistis 'and open 'Status Effects and their cures' on page 10 'Poison's'. But can anyone tell me what effect does a Tonberry use?'

I raised my hand.

'Death and that goes for any forbiddons'

'Excellent, how did you know that?' asked Quistis with great curiosity.

'Last year, in Galbadia, we went on a mission to find a summon called Odin' I said 'and we encountered tonberry's and forbiddons, those tonberry's killed most of the people who went, it was an attack called "Chefs Knife"'

'You know more about them than I do' said Quistis in awe.

School went on all about poisons and antidotes. When we left I went home. I changed into my red cape that covers the bottom half of my face, my gold boots, my gold arm and my black tracksuit like cloths.

Yuffie called around to my house at 5pm and we started watching FF: Last Order. Yuffie was still wearing her green top and brown shorts. I liked her that way.

During the movie she wouldn't stop asking me what I got her for her birthday, I wouldn't tell her.

'You are mean' she said jokingly.

I laughed at the comment.

'So tell me' began Yuffie 'are you really a vampire?'

'No, who told you that'

'Cloud told Squall who told Sephiroth who told Selphie who told Wakka that told Tifa that told me that asked you' she said, panting for breath.

'I don't like Cloud, he's a jerk' I said

'A spiky haired one' replied Yuffie.

'You said it'

When we finished watching the sphere at 7:15 Yuffie went home.

'Happy Birthday' I said at the door.

Yuffie threw her arms around me and hugged me.

'Thanks for letting watch the sphere, it meant a lot to me'

'Err ok' I said nervously 'I'll see you tomorrow, bye'

'Bye' she said as she walked off.

I watched her walking and I saw a few guys standing beside an ally wall, they pointed at Yuffie and after a minute walked off. I got a tiny bit worried. I took out my 'Peacemaker' pistol that I got for my 16th birthday, and went outside.

I turned a corner and ran up the road to a bigger ally than the guys who pointed at Yuffie. I walked in.

The air was cold, and then I could hear a voice.

'HELP!' it shouted.

'Yuffie?' I called back.

I walked further in, and then it turned into a sprint. I turned another corner.

I found 6 guys attacking Yuffie, her cloths were ripped and her nose was bleeding. I got mad. The attackers pulled out guns.

A small pain occurred in my right arm; I turned around to see a man with scientist cloths injecting something that looked like green goo into me. Then he disappeared.

Concentrating on the bad guys, I pulled out my gun and fired at them, one remained. He pulled out a knife and took Yuffie hostage. I had a headache, one of the worst ever, I dropped my gun, holding my head I screamed, and the pain was unbearable. I couldn't control my body but I saw myself attacking the guy. I had supernatural strength. I saw myself impale the guy to the wall. He was dead and blood was all over me.

A mirror lay on the ground, walking over to it; I looked in it to see I have become a horrid ware wolf like demon. The pain struck me again and I returned to my normal body.

'Stay away from me' I said to Yuffie.

'But what was that _thing_ you turned into?' she asked, her voice more worried than ever.

'I don't know, but whatever it is, I can't control it'

I escorted Yuffie home and bade her goodnight.

As I walked home I felt uneasy.

'_Hello Vincent_' said a monstrous voice.

'Who's there?' I asked almost panicking.

'_Oh, I think you know who I am, remember earlier tonight?_'

'You are that monster?'

'_Monster? I prefer demon, I am one of 'the 3 guardians of Chaos'_'

'Who or what is Chaos, and where are the other 2 'guardians'?'

'_Chaos is what looked over mankind for 1000000 millenniums; he is neither light nor darkness. The other 2 guardians are Hell Masker and Death Gigas, and I am Galion Beast'_

'How come you reside within me now, if you are the guardian of Chaos, your job is to guard Chaos'

'_I cannot leave you until you have defeated the one who made me what I am, his name is Hojo, if you defeat him, I will leave you'_

Hojo, where have I heard that name before? I kept asking myself.

'You can stay within me but do not change my appearance when I am at school, or around Yuffie, or anyone for that matter, and I promise you I will kill Hojo, do we have a deal?' I offered

'Yes, but even as a demon I do get hungry, I will take in half the food you eat'

'Well, I will need your help when I'm fighting Hojo so ok, I'm sure we can be good friends, only, can other people hear you or am I the only one?'

'Other people can hear me, so I'm guessing I better be quiet?'

'Indeed, if my instructor hears you during class I'd get flunked and we don't want that, do we?'

'I wouldn't mind'

'DO WE?' I shouted

'Yes, ok, ok, be quiet'


	3. The best time of my life

Chapter 2: The best time of my life

The next day I told nobody about my inner demon. Only Yuffie knew but I trusted her not to tell anyone. When I was alone Galion would occasionally complain that he needed food

'But I had already eaten two sandwiches and five biscuits' I said back.

'_I haven't eaten I two decades, do you think I would be hungry after 20 years of malnourishment?_'

'Yeah but…'

'_But nothing, you want me to reveal you little…secret?_'

'Fine, I will get you food'

After a big lunch of potatoes, meat and vegetables I think Galion was satisfied. The bell then signalled us to get back to class. I took my usual place beside Yuffie at the front of the room. Quistis came in about 5 minutes later.

'Remember guys, the field exam is tomorrow, we are going to fight an enemy army that has been attacking a nearby town' explained Quistis.

I raised my hand.

'Yes Vincent?'

'Has anyone ever died on the field exam?'

'Very rarely, this will be an easy battle since the Balamb issued armour cannot be pierced by bullets, the enemy army use guns'

'Who are the enemies?' asked a girl who I knew as Rinoa, she had been going out with Squall for a long time; she wore a blue sweater and tight black shorts. She had jet black hair that reached down to her waist.

'They come from a land known as the "Otherworld". They are no longer human. They have mutated but still remain their human abilities'.

Some of the class put on scared expressions.

'They wear masks so you can't see their faces. There is no need to worry; it is now 3 o'clock so you can leave'

When I left school I caught up with Yuffie.

'So when do you want me to come over?' I asked her.

'Any time around 6 is fine' she replied.

'I'll see you then, who else is coming?'

'Sephiroth is coming along with Squall, Rinoa and Tifa'.

Tifa was a 17 year old that wore a white t-shirt with no sleeves and a miniskirt. She had very long brown hair that almost reached to the ground.

'Cloud has the hots for Tifa, does he?'

'Duh, almost everyone knows'

'Wow, take it easy, I just transferred from Galbadia, A.K.A moron academy'

'You must really hate that place?'

'It's filled with bullies, there was a guy called Seifer Almasy. He stuck his sword in my back. Nobody hits a person when their back is turned'

'Back where I was born, Wutai, that's very dishonourable'

'I'd like to see Wutai someday'

'You would love it, there is a huge Pagoda were if you win 5 battles you win a prize, my family works there. The bad thing is you have to be from Wutai to enter'

'How far did you get?' I asked.

'To my uncle' began Yuffie 'He transformed into a weird skeleton a devoured me'

'You can't always win'

'That's true' said Yuffie sadly 'but at least I got stronger'

'Strength is a great asset at your disposal'

'Yeah, I'm going back this Christmas if you want to come with me'

'I'd love that' but then I whispered 'but I love you more'

I did develop a special bond with Yuffie, I don't know if it was love or just a petty crush.

'I better go, oh, I still didn't open your present, and I'll wait until you come over to open it'

'See you then'

'Bye'

I walked into my house and upstairs. I took off my school cloths and put on my regular cape and other things. Then I waited for 6 o'clock to come around.

When it was 5:45 I left my house and went to Yuffie's. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened and Yuffie stood there in a light blue dress and pink high-heels. She wore a red headband in her hair, around her neck was a pink pendant and on her wrist was a bracelet that read YUFFIE.

I stood there gazing, mouth open.

'Hey Vinnie' greeted Yuffie.

'H…h…hey' I said in awe.

'Come in'

'Th...thanks'

I stepped inside. Yuffie's hallway was filled with showcases of different types of materia (orbs that contain magic) and ninja weapons.

'Nice house' I complimented.

'Thanks, I like materia; I love materia for that matter'

'I can see that'

'So come on in to the living room, Squall and Rinoa are already here'

I walked into the living room to find the two of them kissing.

'Ehem, did I interrupt anything'

They both turned around, a bright pink in their faces.

'Nope, nothing' said Rinoa.

I laughed. I hadn't in a while, I forgot all about Galion.

'_Are you going to introduce me?_'

'Yeah this is Rinoa and Squall'

'What, who, who talked?' asked Squall, shocked.

I told them about my other side and how I came to be this monster. When I was done they just stared at me.

'I don't believe it' said a still shocked Squall.

'Me too, so the only way to get rid of Galion is to defeat this "Hojo"?' asked Yuffie when she came into the room 'but he could have disappeared anywhere'

'Let's just put all this aside and enjoy the party' I decided

'Good call' said Sephiroth, who had earlier come in.

He wore black leather pants and top and on his top was a brown 'X'. His silver hair was pointed came out at the front like two V's. He was a Balamb prefect.

'Also Tifa called me to tell you that she can't come, she's going out with Cloud'

'So they are finally going out?' asked Yuffie.

'Yeah, but frankly, she needs someone better, like me'

'Don't tell me you have the hots for her too?'

'I might have'

The party went on for 3 hours with Yuffie getting a sphere of Final Fantasy: Advent Children and a materia called Ultima….but he had still to open my present.

'Bye Sephy, bye Rinoa, Squall' said Yuffie at the door.

'Sephy?' I asked with great curiosity.

'His nickname, people were calling him that since playschool'

'Have you opened my present yet?'

'No, I forgot' laughed Yuffie 'I'll get it now, do you wanna stay a little while longer'

'That would be great'

Yuffie left and came back a minute later. I was in the living room.

'Here is the present, I'm so exited'

'Go on, open it'

Yuffie unwrapped the present. When it was open she was awestruck.

'Oh my god, it can't be…'

'Holy' I finished.

'How did you know?'

'I have my ways'

She threw her arms around me and embraced me in a hug. When she let go we stared into each others eyes. I looked into her exiting, witty brown as she looked into my dark, silent crimson.

I didn't know what came over me, I was happy and sad. Not thinking, I kissed her passionately. She returned it. It lasted more than 5 minutes. We were gasping for breath at the end.

'I love you. I've been foolish to keep it this long'

'I love you too. It doesn't matter now that we are together'

I left Yuffie's house at around 10PM. I kissed her goodnight and returned home with a smile on my face. It was the best time of my life.


	4. The fight of your life

**Chapter 3: The fight of your life**

I walked into school grinning the next day. I had received a kiss from the love of my life and I felt great.

'_You are one lucky guy_' whispered Galion.

'Thanks, I know, Yuffie's great, isn't she?'

'_She's one fine gal, I'll tell you that_'

I found Yuffie walking through the gates of the school lucking as happy as I was.

'Hey Yuff' I called

'Vinnie, how are you since last night?'

'I'm ok, my heart is still pounding, you?'

'I'm the same, but I'll never forget yesterday'

'Remember, the field exam is today' I reminded her.

'Oh yeah, I equipped most of my materia so we should be ok'

'I've got my guns and Galion' I boasted

'_You would probably be dead if you didn't have me_'

'I only transformed once, and it was only the small fry I had to take care of, but enough of this chatting, lets get too class'

When we walked in to the classroom nobody had shown up, instead a man dressed in blue robes with spiky blue hair and strange blue veins on his face sat behind the desk.

'This guy must like blue' Yuffie whispered.

'Hello, you are early I am your substitute instructor for today, my name is Seymour Guado' the man said in an evil, squeaky voice.

We sat down we talked silently, Galion whispering from time to time, then a question erupted in my head.

'Mr. Guado?' I asked 'Will you be taking us to the field exam'

'Yes, as it so happens I am a trained summoner and could summon something right now, so you have no need to worry'

About 10 minutes later the rest of the class appeared.

Squall had a sword that had the handle of a gun. Cloud carried a sword about half a meter in width and 2 meters in length. Sephiroth wielded a katana called Masamune which he told me that if anyone was killed by that they could not be revived. Rinoa held the strangest weapon I've ever seem, a sort of gun attached to her arm that fired a sharp metal disk, and Tifa didn't have any weapons, I guessed she was using her fists.

'Ok people, this is a very dangerous mission, but you have me with you, so no need to fear' began Seymour 'we will split you into 3 groups, Mr. Valentine, Ms. Kisaragi and Mr. Hojo in group one'

'_Hojo, I never knew he had a son_' whispered Galion.

'I never knew either; I will get info about Hojo later off him'

'You will be the attack group, so you will be carrying the mission objectives, Ms Heartily, Mr Leonheart, Mr Strife and Ms Lockhart, you will be on the defence team' Seymour explained to Rinoa, Squall, Cloud and Tifa 'as for me: I'll be on the assault team'.

Half an hour later we were on the boat sailing towards a town called Dollet. We were to check out a radio tower that was supposedly being used as a missile control centre. The assault team's job is to stop the enemy's plans and the defence team's job is to stop the enemy from destroying the boat.

'Now Vincent, check on the situation outside, I think we're close' requested Seymour.

I lifted the hatch to the top of the boat and looked outside, rockets and gunfire spread everywhere. A wall was blocking the way into the city but we crashed through it. A beach could be seen up ahead.

'Mr. Guado, about 5 minutes' I explained.

'Good, now prepare for the fight of your lives'

'I embraced Yuffie in a kiss as we stepped onto the battlefield.'


	5. A lesser person would be dead

Chapter 5: Information

I left the hospital 2 weeks after my injury, I would of left a week earlier as I _claimed_ I would be ok but I was sent back to bed. I was going into town. I was to find Sephiroth and ask him about JENOVA. What was it? And why was his father involved?

I passed a cafe called 'Chocobo heaven'. Inside sitting at a table was Sephiroth talking with Cloud and Tifa over a cup of coffee. I walked inside and over Sephiroth.

'Speak of the Ifrit, its Vincent, still tickin'' said Cloud

'Unfortunatly hell had no vacancies' (Cheesy metal gear talk but whatcha gonna do) 'how are you?' I asked them

'Fine, and you?' replied Tifa

'I could be better, looks like I have to wear this gold claw from now on because of that prick of a reptile sliced my arm, anyway Seph, can I have a quick word?'.

'Sure'

We walked over to another table and sat down.

'Ok Sephiroth, you know about my inner power, Galion, right?'

'Yeah, what about it'

'Well three weeks ago, when I got Galion. He told me a man by the name of Prof. Hojo injected me with somthing called JENOVA cells. Then the day of the field exam, I heard Mr. Guado call you "Hojo". I want answers.

'Ive heard of JENOVA. Its not harmful but it alters your DNA, people in the army, you know SOLDIER, they are infused with JENOVA cells. Thats why their eyes give that eerie glow. As for Hojo, we probably just share the same name. You know Im an orphan. I never knew my parents.'

'Ok, thank you' I got up and left the cafe.

_Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight..._

My phone rang, I recieved a text message, from Yuffie.

"Meet me at the fire cave" it said

I left Balamb town and went north east to the cave. I recieved another text.

"Help, Inside cave"

'YUFFIE!' I shouted and ran into the cave.

The cave was hot, very hot. Like a sun against my skin or being scalded by boiling water. I covered myself with my cape.

"ROAR!!!!!"

A salamander like monster stood before me. I smiled briefly, took out my shotgun and blew its brains out.


	6. Information

Chapter 5: Information

I left the hospital 2 weeks after my injury, I would of left a week earlier as I _claimed_ I would be ok but I was sent back to bed. I was going into town. I was to find Sephiroth and ask him about JENOVA. What was it? And why was his father involved?

I passed a cafe called 'Chocobo heaven'. Inside sitting at a table was Sephiroth talking with Cloud and Tifa over a cup of coffee. I walked inside and over Sephiroth.

'Speak of the Ifrit, its Vincent, still tickin'' said Cloud

'Unfortunatly hell had no vacancies' (Cheesy metal gear talk but whatcha gonna do) 'how are you?' I asked them

'Fine, and you?' replied Tifa

'I could be better, looks like I have to wear this gold claw from now on because of that prick of a reptile sliced my arm, anyway Seph, can I have a quick word?'.

'Sure'

We walked over to another table and sat down.

'Ok Sephiroth, you know about my inner power, Galion, right?'

'Yeah, what about it'

'Well three weeks ago, when I got Galion. He told me a man by the name of Prof. Hojo injected me with somthing called JENOVA cells. Then the day of the field exam, I heard Mr. Guado call you "Hojo". I want answers.

'Ive heard of JENOVA. Its not harmful but it alters your DNA, people in the army, you know SOLDIER, they are infused with JENOVA cells. Thats why their eyes give that eerie glow. As for Hojo, we probably just share the same name. You know Im an orphan. I never knew my parents.'

'Ok, thank you' I got up and left the cafe.

_Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight..._

My phone rang, I recieved a text message, from Yuffie.

"Meet me at the fire cave" it said

I left Balamb town and went north east to the cave. I recieved another text.

"Help, Inside cave"

'YUFFIE!' I shouted and ran into the cave.

The cave was hot, very hot. Like a sun against my skin or being scalded by boiling water. I covered myself with my cape.

"ROAR!!!!!"

A salamander like monster stood before me. I smiled briefly, took out my shotgun and blew its brains out.


	7. The Rescue

**Chapter 6: The Rescue**

Hot air blew across my face as I walked further into the cave. I few salamander-like creatures attacked me but I took them out with a few shots from my Buntline sniper rifle.

I came to a fork in the cave, left went straight up and right went down a hill. I took right.

Down the hill was a dead end. There was a big wall in front of me so I went back up the hill and went left. Left led to another dead end.

I felt vibrations in my pocked, my phone, I forgot about it. I got a message from Yuffie.

It said 'Hidden passage behind wall'.

I went back down the hill and looked around, I couldn't see anything that looked like a switch or pressure pad.

I got another text. 'Interi veni cratus'

'Interi veni cratus?' I said puzzled.

I heard a rumbling, and then the wall in front of me was lifted. I walked through.

I was in a room with stalagmites and stalactites coming out from all directions. A table was in the middle of the room with Yuffie's shrunken on in.

I heard the click of a gun and turned around, Hojo stood in front of me with a 45. Magnum pistol in one hand and the other hand was on the shoulder of his son, Sephiroth.

'We have the big catch, thanks to the bait' said Hojo.

'Where did you put Yuffie?' I asked.

'She is very safe my dear boy, you see, I have injected her with J.E.N.O.V.A. It's a new type, different from the type I injected you with. Her memory is altered; she has no memory of you or me, or anyone.'

'NO! This can't happen' I shouted.

I reached for my Buntline but it was missing.

'Looking for this?' asked a voice.

I looked behind me and saw Seymour pointing my own gun at me.

I was trapped; one wrong move and I would be dead before I knew it.

'Why did you kidnap Yuffie? She has nothing to do with you' I asked.

'Oh she is useful alright, you and her were the only people who knew about me' began Hojo 'so we can't let you live. Then I thought that I could use you, for you see the world is just flesh with an outer skin. It is like a human, and planets can be destroyed as easily as a human'.

'This part is going to be fun to watch' Seymour put in.

'And now I must bid you farewell, but I will enjoy watching you die, its going to look incredible' said Hojo.

Seymour and Sephiroth led me into a room that was like an arena with spikes coming out of the sides. The smell of rotting flesh filled my nostrils. I looked over at the corner and saw the dead corps of Quistis Trepe.

A gun fell from a trapdoor in the roof, I picked it up. It was a desert eagle. It had a single bullet in it. It looked like a tranquiliser dart but the chemicals inside were different.

A voice on an intercom spoke. 'That gun you hold is filled with a chemical called Genocide. It will cure Yuffie's J.E.N.O.V.A form but will kill her. Do you have the nerve to kill your beloved, muhahahaha?'

A door opened and Yuffie came out, I walked over to her.

'Yuffie, are you ok?' I asked.

No response.

'Yuffie'

She took out a shrunken and cut my chest, I fell back and blood spewed everywhere.

'This can't be, the love of my life has attacked me'

I felt weak but I couldn't let myself be killed. I picked myself up and ran away. Slowly Yuffie turned to me.

'Stop Yuffie, try and remember me, Vincent' I pleaded.

'I have never seen you before and Hojo has ordered me to kill you.'

'Don't listen to Hojo, he is a maniac and will kill us both if you don't stop. We need to work together.'

'I would never help you, you killed my family, my boyfriend, my friends, everyone'

'Your memory was altered, I am your boyfriend. Your family are still alive.'

'They are, ok I'll help you but you better not be joking'


	8. Showdown

**Chapter 7: Showdown**

Me and Yuffie looked for a way out but couldn't see any means of escape. The door that Yuffie came from was the only exit.

'It seems like a hopeless cause, we are going to be trapped here forever'

'Maybe so but there is probably one way to escape'

I looked around the room again but didn't find anything. The smell of flesh entered my nostrils again.

'Yuffie, I got it' I said as I walked over to Quistis' corps. There was a whip lying beside the body. I picked it up. 'Through you're shrunken up at that window' I said to Yuffie.

She threw the shrunken at the window and glass scattered everywhere. I used the whip and it connected to something, it became sturdy enough for me to climb it.

'Stay here, I'll find a way to get you out' I ordered.

I was in a laboratory with needles, beakers and test tubes. A big machine with a TV screen was in the end of the room. I went over and looked at the controls. Levers and buttons were labelled. I found a button that read "Test room door" and pressed it.

She ran through the arena doors and ascended up a flight of stairs.

It was best for me too meet up with her so I left the lab and went down a corridor. I came to a door and pressed my ear against it. I could here two people talking.

'Is it ready?' one man asked.

'Just the final preparations' said another man.

'How long will that take?' the first man asked.

'An hour to two hours'

'Perfect, we will finally show Balamb the awesome power of Galbadia's weapons'

Then silence.

I waited a few minutes and then opened the door slowly. To my surprise it wasn't locked.

Inside the room was another lab but this one with whirring electronical equipment everywhere. It seemed more like a garage than a science lab. I walked over to one of the desks and looked around. I saw blueprints for something that looked like a tank, but with legs. It didn't look right; the legs under would be crushed under the weight of the tank.

That's when I saw the horror.

Nuclear missiles on the back! They were going to launch a nuke at Balamb. I couldn't let that happen, I had to stop it.

I tore up the blueprints. They couldn't make what they couldn't see.

I had an hour and a half to stop what they were making.

Just then Yuffie came through the door. She was covered in blood.

'Things got messy' she said.

'I can see that, listen; Hojo is planning on launching a nuke at Balamb, we have to stop him' I explained.

'Right, but how are we going to stop it'

'All nukes come with a safety code; we just have to bypass the code'

We left the room and went through another corridor. This one had a window in it. I looked through and saw the nuclear missile being inspected and examined by scientists.

'We have no time to waste, lets continue' I said.

We found ourselves in an armoury. But why would they have an armoury in a research facility. We were about to find out.

An armed guard walked past us. He was carrying an AK47-u machine gun. Around his belt was a set of grenades.

Yuffie took out a shrunken and threw it at the guards head. He fell over, dead, a pool of blood forming.

'You have gotten really violent since your memory was altered' I said.

She turned around, her eyes glowed purple.

'_Really, well maybe I should be violent on you_' she said, her voice sounded the same but with deeper sound.

'No, don't' I pleaded.

'_Ok, but don't complain_'

I walked into a small room with boxes of ammo and guns. I picked up an M4 machine-gun and a 9mm pistol. I found an RPG-7 but decided to leave it since shooting a nuke would only make it worse.

Me and Yuffie came to the next room. There were scientists inside. I looked through the glass and saw a control panel with 'Nuke override' written on it.

'Lets sneak in' I said to Yuffie.

'_Screw sneaking, lets kill them all_'

'Ok'

We ran in shooting and killing, blood scattered everywhere and screams could be heard.

Yuffie pressed the override button.

'T-minus 5 minutes until self destruct' a voice said on the intercom.

'Let's get the hell out of here' I shouted.

We ran up a flight of stairs.

'T-minus 3 minutes until self destruct'

It was amazing that we found any guards trying to escape. We were near the exit when Sephiroth appeared holding the Masamune katana. He tried to hit Yuffie but missed. I took out my handgun and fired. He blocked every bullet.

Sephiroth ran over to me and hit against my metal arm. It was a big mistake. I smiled and fired a few bullets into his stomach. Sephiroth fell over.

'T-minus 10 seconds and counting, 9, 8, 7…'

Me and Yuffie ran for the exit.

'3, 2, 1'

We escaped just as we heard boom. The explosion destroyed the base but left the nuke intact. It seems it was left on safe.

'Are you ok Yuffie?'

'Vinnie? Yeah I'm ok, but what are we doing here'

'Vinnie? So you got your memory back huh?'

It made sense. Yuffie had pressed the self destruct button so she had killed Hojo who was probably caught in the blast.

I told Yuffie everything that happened as we sat there on the grass. She cried when I told her about Quistis.

'So I didn't know what I was doing?' she asked.

'Yeah, you cut me bad'

'Sorry'

'It wasn't you; it was your J.E.N.O.V.A form' I explained.

'By the way I heard Hojo talking about the J.E.N.O.V.A injections. All of the syringes containing J.E.N.O.V.A are in the plant. So they must have been destroyed'.

'Good, that's great. Anyway let's go home'

I walked Yuffie home and kissed her passionately.

'I'll see you at school tomorrow' I told her.

'Ok, bye'

We kissed and as I left, felt good that I saved Balamb from a nuclear holocaust'

THE END

So what did you think? Please review.


End file.
